<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songs To My Past And Future by pluckycluckyducky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811889">Songs To My Past And Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluckycluckyducky/pseuds/pluckycluckyducky'>pluckycluckyducky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nevermoor AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Nevermoor, help me, i love this so much, im making a playlist, its gay!, morridence, musician au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluckycluckyducky/pseuds/pluckycluckyducky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in a nevermoor musician au, singer!cadence meets a sweet audience member named morrigan after a particularly bad performance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cadence Blackburn/Morrigan Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nevermoor AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Songs To My Past And Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry chad</p>
<p>the song i'm imagining cadence sings is how do you sleep? by sam smith</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morrigan walked into a small bar alongside her best friend, Hawthorne. Earlier that day she’d spotted a poster for an open mic night, and had dragged him out to watch it with her. You can really find some hidden gems in the local music scheme. As Morrigan and Hawthorne entered, an acoustic cover of a song that’s been playing on the radios recently was just ending. As the announcer stepped up to congratulate the performer, Morrigan dragged Hawthorne to a seat as close to the stage as she could find.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next at tonight’s open mic, we have a singer by the name of Cadence Blackburn. Please give her a warm welcome.” The announcer, a small, freckled man who seemed far too anxious to be presenting to an audience of over 100 people, said into a microphone positioned at the center front of the stage. Behind him, a woman was walking on from the wings. She was tall, much taller than Morrigan, with long black hair pulled back into a tight braid that ran over her shoulder and down to her hip. She wore a vintage band shirt, covered by a leather jacket and ripped grey jeans, which were cuffed right above her small-heeled boots. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On stage, after setting up their equipment, the keyboardist of the backing band, a pretty boy in fingerless gloves and an unbuttoned shirt nodded at her. She nodded back, taking the microphone as the band began to play. After a few seconds of lyricless music, Cadence opened her mouth and began to sing. Instantly, Morrigan was captivated. Her voice was stunning. The song she was singing was one Morrigan had heard a couple of years back on the radio, one about heartbreak and pain. The entire time she sang, Morrigan couldn’t tear her eyes from the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon, the song was over. A vague hand of applause was given, but no more. Cadence didn’t react to this, and walked off without a word. Morrigan looked around, disappointed. How did nobody else enjoy that? She looked at Hawthorne, who was completely and totally not paying attention to her. She looked up to where he was looking. Of course, the guitarist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that was our final act of the night. Thanks to everyone who came. We’re open til eleven tonight, be sure to stick around and have a drink.” The announcer said, taking the microphone. Morrigan waited until he left, then turned to Hawthorne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go look for that last performer. She was really good.” Hawthorne turned to look at her, with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun, Mog.” Morrigan wrinkled her nose at the nickname.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mog? Come on Hawthorne, only my </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span> calls me that.” Hawthorne laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever dude, have fun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence left the stage as fast as she could, willing herself not to cry until she reached a room backstage with a small cardboard sign bearing her name on it. After shutting herself in, tears began to fall down her face. Did nobody like her performance? The only person that seemed to care was that girl……… that girl from the third row. Wow, she had been-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another failed performance. Tell me Cadence, why am i not surprised?” Cadence looked up to see Thaddea standing in the doorway. Thaddea, her backup band’s drummer, who also happened to be her ex. Cadence stared back at her, wiping the tears from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about what you have to say, Thaddea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you now? Out there it sounded a lot like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thaddea snapped back. “It sure would be-” Thaddea was interrupted by someone knocking on the door frame. She looked to see who it was, then turned to Cadence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems you have a visitor.” Thaddea left without saying anything else. Cadence looked to see who it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you were the only one who liked my performance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was amazing!” The girl said, taking a step into the room. “Your voice is beautiful. I have no idea how nobody else liked it.” Cadence blushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks! It wasn’t that good, but I’m glad you enjoyed it, …..?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- uh, Morrigan. My name’s Morrigan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Morrigan.” Cadence grinned at her while saying that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s so cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before Cadence could say anything else, she spotted a lock of red hair peeking out from behind the door frame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thaddea. Ugh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go somewhere more private to talk. Lots of people here.” Morrigan smiled at that suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good! Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morrigan laughed. Cadence was amazing. She could’ve sat there talking to her for hours, up on the secluded rooftop of the club, but all too soon the door opened, and someone called for Cadence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cadence, we’re packing up the equipment now. We need your help.” Morrigan turned to see the guitarist from Cadence’s band. He was still wearing his performance clothes, a plain t-shirt and jeans combo with a flannel tied around his waist. Cadence sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure Arch.” Cadence turned to Morrigan. “Sorry, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you.” She stood, and Morrigan copied the action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Cadence.” Arch said, looking apologetically towards Morrigan then turning to walk back downstairs. Cadence quickly followed him, turning to wave at Morrigan as she left,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cadence, wai-” Morrigan began, but the door had already shut behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. I didn't even get her number.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>